This Invention relates to the dispensing of liquids. More particularly it relates to liquid dispensing apparatus and to a liquid dispensing installation. It also relates to a method of dispensing a liquid.
The inventor is aware of a need for fluid dispensing apparatus which can be used for pre-paid water distribution systems, but which will respond to fluid leakage from a system to which it is installed, will reduce unmeasurably low flows passing being dispensed, and operate for longer periods of time without the need for maintenance, in particular battery replacement.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided liquid dispensing apparatus which includes
a housing;
an inlet port leading into the housing;
an outer port leading from the housing;
flow path defining means within the housing defining a flow patch connecting the inlet and outer ports in flow communication; and
valve means intermediate the inlet and the outer port and displaceable between an open position and a closed position to regulate the flow of liquid through the flow path, the inlet and outlet ports being spaced apart and parallel.
Typically the inlet and outlet ports open out of a rear surface of the housing.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided liquid dispensing apparatus which includes
a housing defining a flow path, an inlet port at one end of the flow path and an outlet port at the other end of the flow path;
valve means contained within the housing for regulating the flow of liquid through the flow path; and
a processor contained within the housing for controlling the operation of the valve means.
The housing may be formed from three parts, each of which is moulded of a synthetic plastics material, two of the parts together defining the flow path.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided liquid dispensing apparatus which includes
a housing;
an inlet port leading into the housing;
an outlet port leading from the housing;
flow path defining means defining a flow path connecting the inlet and outlet ports in flow communication;
valve means intermediate the inlet and the outlet ports and displaceable between an open position and a closed position to regulate the flow of liquid through the flow path; and
a flow meter for measuring the volumetric flow of liquid through the flow path, the flow meter including a rotor mounted for rotation in the flow path and linked magnetically to a counter.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided liquid dispensing apparatus which includes
a housing;
an inlet port leading into the housing;
an outlet port leading from the housing;
flow path defining means defining a flow path connecting the inlet port and outlet port in flow communication;
valve means intermediate the inlet port and the outlet port and displaceable between an open position and a closed position to regulate the flow of liquid through the flow path; and
a flow meter for measuring the volumetric flow of liquid through the flow path, the flow meter including a stator mounted in the flow path and configured to impart an angular direction of flow to liquid passing therethrough, a rotor mounted for rotation in the flow path immediately downstream of the stator, the rotor including a hub and a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart radially extending arms and axially extending vanes protruding from the arms.
The hub may be generally frusto-conical in shape and taper away from the stator, i.e. in the downstream direction.
The flow meter may include a magnet mounted on the rotor and a counter configured to count magnetic pulses which correspond to the revolutions of the rotor and hence the liquid flow rate.
According to still another aspect of the invention there is provided a liquid dispensing apparatus which includes
a housing;
an inlet port leading into the housing;
an outlet port leading from the housing;
flow path defining means within the housing defining a flow path connecting the inlet and outlet ports in flow communication;
valve means intermediate the inlet and the outlet port and displaceable between an open position and a closed position to regulate the flow of liquid through the flow path,
a processor for controlling the operation of the valve means; and
leakage detection means designed to detect flow below a predetermined level and linked to the processor so that the valve means is closed should a flow below a predetermined level be detected.
The inlet and outlet ports may be parallel and open out of a rear surface of the housing.
The housing may include a front surface which is parallel with the rear surface, and at least one hole extending through the housing from the front surface to the rear surface through which a shank of a fastener can pass, the hole being spaced from and extending parallel to the inlet and outlet ports. Preferably, at least two parallel spaced apart holes extend through the housing. The or each hole may be countersunk to receive a head of the associated fastener. The apparatus may include a tamper indicating cap or plug receivable in each of the holes to inhibit access to the fasteners. Alternatively, the apparatus may include a tamper indicating cap having a number of plugs receivable in at least some of the holes to inhibit access to the fasteners.
The liquid dispensing apparatus may include a reader configured to read information stored on payment means in the form of an electronic data storage device and linked to the processor thereby permitting the apparatus to function as a pre-payment meter.
The electronic data storage device may be in the form of a chip card, a magnetic data carrier, or the like.
The apparatus typically includes an electrical power source, e.g. in the form of a battery. However, the electrical power source may be an electrical supply circuit connection, a water powered electricity generating dynamo, all the like.
The valve means may be in the form of a diaphragm valve. In particular, the valve means may be a latching valve.
The housing may be about the size of a conventional brick so that it is readily mountable in a wall.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a liquid dispensing installation which includes
an inlet pipe connected to a pressurised supply of liquid;
an outlet pipe;
liquid dispensing apparatus which includes
a housing;
an inlet port leading into the housing;
an outlet port leading from the housing;
flow path defining means defining a flow path which connects the inlet port and the outlet port in flow communication; and
valve means for regulating the flow of liquid through the flow path, the inlet pipe and inlet port and the outlet pipe and outlet port being provided with complementary formations which are slidably engageable to provide a fluid tight connection between a downstream end of the inlet pipe and the inlet port and between an upstream end of the outlet pipe and the outlet port.
Preferably, male formations are provided on the inlet pipe and the outlet pipe which formations are receivable in a liquid tight manner in the inlet port and outlet port, respectively, male/female fashion.
Each of the male formations may have an annular seal on its outer surface.
The inlet and outlet pipes may be embedded in or extend through a wall, the desired spacing of the male formations, which are typically recessed into the wall, being determined by a spacer plate through apertures in which the male formations protrude, the housing being retained in position by means of at least one and preferably two fasteners which extend through holes in the housing into engagement with the spacer plate.
A normally closed shut-off valve may be mounted in the inlet pipe, the valve including a closure member which is urged to a closed position, a closure member engaging formation being mounted in the liquid dispensing apparatus such that when the male formation of the inlet pipe is inserted into the inlet port the closure member engaging formation engages the closure member and displaces it away from its closed position to permit the flow of liquid from the inlet pipe into the flow path and when the inlet pipe is removed from the inlet port the closure member is permitted to return to its closed position thereby cutting off the flow of liquid.
A filter may be mounted in the inlet pipe upstream of the shut-off valve.
The liquid dispensing apparatus may include a reader for reading information on a storage device and a processor linked to the reader and, configured to control the operation of the valve means and hence the dispensing of liquid. The reader may include an electrical contact arrangement against which a storage device, including an electrical circuit configured complementarily to the electrical contact arrangement, may be located in electrical communication therewith for reading, for example, a microprocessor and associated reader.
The installation may include a remote data access point through which access can be gained to data stored in the processor. The access point will typically be positioned outside the wall thereby permitting access thereto by the authorities, e.g. a water bailiff.
The apparatus will typically be liquid dispensing apparatus of the type described above.
According to still yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of dispensing a liquid making use of apparatus which includes a flow line, valve means for regulating the flow of liquid through the flow line, processor means for receiving data from a pre-payment token and for regulating operation of the valve means, which method includes the step of signalling to a person that his credit is almost exhausted by operating the valve means to pulse the flow of liquid being dispensed.
According to still a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of dispensing liquid making use of the apparatus which includes a flow line, valve means for regulating the flow of liquid through the flow line, processor means for receiving data from a pre-payment token and for regulating the operation of the valve means which method includes the steps of sensing the rate of liquid flow and if the flow rate remains below a predetermined level for a predetermined period of time closing the valve means to interrupt the flow of liquid.
According to still another aspect of the invention there is provided a liquid dispensing apparatus which includes
a housing;
inlet port leading into the housing;
an outlet port leading from the housing;
flow path defining means within the housing defining a flow path connecting the inlet and outlet ports in flow communication;
first valve means intermediate the inlet and the outlet port and displaceable between an open position and a closed position to regulate the flow of liquid through the flow path;
a processor for controlling the operation of the first valve means;
a reader configured to read information stored on payment means in the form of an electronic data storage device and linked to the processor thereby permitting the apparatus to function as a meter or a pre-payment meter; and
second valve means intermediate the inlet and the outlet port and displaceable between an open position and a closed position to regulate the flow of liquid through the flow path, the second valve means having an actuating handle receiving portion shaped and dimensioned to receive a removable actuating handle.
The second valve means may be configured such that the removable actuating handle is only removable from said receiving portion when the valve is in the closed position, typically in a standpipe type installation.
However, the second valve means may be configured such that the removable actuating handle is only removable from said receiving portion when the valve is in the open position, typically in a yard type installation.
The second valve means have one or more parts in common with the first valve means. Typically, the second valve means uses the same diaphragm as the first valve means.
The second valve means removable actuating handle may include the payment means.
Typically, the removable actuating handle may be in the form of a bar having an actuating handle receiving portion engaging formation. The engaging formation may be the electronic data storage device of the payment means.
In one embodiment, the removable actuating handle is in the form of a Dallas tag having a magnetic data carrier provided thereon, and the actuating handle receiving portion of the second valve means is in the form of a recess sized and dimensioned to snugly receive said handle therein for actuation of the second valve means. In this embodiment the housing may have a slot provided therein to permit the insertion and withdrawal of the removable actuation handle into and from the housing.
The liquid dispensing apparatus may include leakage detection means designed to detect flow below a predetermined level and linked to the processor so that the first valve means is closed should a flow below a predetermined level be detected.
According to still a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of dispensing liquid making use of the apparatus which includes a flow line, valve means for regulating the flow of liquid through the flow line, processor means including reader means for receiving data from a pre-payment token and for regulating the operation of the valve means, and a pre-payment token, which method includes the steps of:
bringing said pre-payment token into data transfer communication with the reader means;
reading the pre-payment token into the processor; and
if the pre-payment token is not valid for dispensing the fluid, operating the valve means from the processor to prevent the fluid from being dispensed.
The last three steps of the above method may be performed in any order or simultaneously.
By xe2x80x9cnot validxe2x80x9d in relation to the pre-payment means is meant that the pre-payment means has expired, is faulty, has been reported missing, or the like.
According to still a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of dispensing liquid making use of the apparatus which includes a flow line, first valve means for regulating the flow of liquid through the flow line, processor means including reader means for receiving data from a pre-payment token and for regulating the operation of the first valve means, second valve means for regulating the flow of liquid through the flow line, and a removable second valve actuating handle including a pre-payment token, which method includes the steps of:
bringing said removable handle into abutment with the second valve means and data transfer communication with the reader means;
actuating the second valve means by use of said removable handle;
reading the pre-payment token into the processor; and
if the pre-payment token is valid for dispensing the fluid, operating the first valve means from the processor to permit the pre-paid amount of fluid to be dispensed.
The last three steps of the above method may be performed in any order or simultaneously.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is a leakage detection means for a liquid dispensing apparatus as described above, the leakage detection means including:
a diaphragm locatable radially to a direction of flow of liquid through the liquid dispensing apparatus;
a magnet provided on the diaphragm and displaceable by the diaphragm in sympathy with fluctuations in pressure exerted on the diaphragm; and
a detection switch actuatable by proximity to the magnet located on the liquid dispensing apparatus for detecting displacement of the magnet towards the detection switch.
Typically, the detection switch is a reed switch of the type having a ferritic reed, the switch being actuatable by the ferritic reed as the magnet provided on the diaphragm is displaced towards it.
The material of manufacture of the diaphragm is carefully selected to be flexible such that deformation of the diaphragm, and thus displacement of the magnet provided on the diaphragm, will occur in response to a pressure fluctuation which is indicative of a leakage condition.
Typically, the diaphragm is made of a polymeric material, whether natural or synthetic, having a hardness rating of between 50 and 70 on the Shore A scale, generally about 60. The thickness of the diaphragm may be between 0.2 mm and 1.5 mm, typically between 0.3 mm, and 1 mm thick about the zone of inflection of the diaphragm.
Materials suitable for manufacture of the diaphragm include both synthetic and natural nitrile rubber, and Neoprene(trademark).
According to yet a further aspect of the invention there is provided a fluid flow meter, the flow meter including:
a stator mounted in the flow path and configured to impart an angular direction of flow to liquid passing therethrough, a rotor mounted for rotation in the flow path immediately downstream of the stator, the rotor including a hub and a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart radially extending arms and axially extending vanes protruding from the arms.
The invention extends to a fluid flow meter including a rotor made of a material having substantially the same density as the fluid, the flow of which is to be measured by the fluid flow meter.
The rotor may be made of H.D.P.E. The use of a rotor made from a material having a similar density as the fluid, the flow of which is to be measured by the fluid flow meter is that rotor balance and strength problems are less likely to arise.
The rotor may be mounted with the vanes extending away from the stator.
The hub may be generally frusto-conical in shape and taper away from the stator, i.e. in the downstream direction.
The vanes may be shaped and dimensioned to optimise hydraulic drag.
The hub may be hollow to reduce the inertia of the rotor.
The flow meter may include a magnet mounted on the rotor and a counter configured to count magnetic pulses which correspond to the revolutions of the rotor and hence the liquid flow rate.
The magnet and counter may be in the form of a magnet and reed switch arrangement, the magnet being mounted on a displaceable portion of the rotor and the counter is a reed switch of the type having a ferritic reed, the switch being actuatable by the ferritic reed as the magnet provided on the rotor is displaced towards and passes in proximity of the ferritic reed during rotation of the rotor.
A counter balance weight may be provided on the rotor to ensure rotational balance of the rotor.
Typically, the counter balance weight is located on the hub at a position diametrically opposed the location of the magnet.
Where the fluid flow meter is housed between two surfaces, for example, in a box, the invention extends further to a method of installing a rotor into the fluid flow meter to obtain the correct axial bearing play, the method including:
deflecting under a predetermined load the surface to which one of the bearings is fitted i.e. the top or the bottom bearing;
urging the end of the rotor, and its associated bearing, which are remote the deflected surface, into position; and
maintaining a residual deflecting load to maintain the bearings with the correct degree of axial play.
According to a final aspect of the invention, there is provided a latching solenoid valve arrangement for use in polluted and/or corrosive environments, the latching solenoid valve including:
a body defining a fluid flow path therethrough between an inlet port and an outlet port:
a valve seat located in the flow path between the inlet port and the outlet port:
a housing in the form of a receptacle, and housed inside the housing:
one or more electromagnet;
a displaceable shaft made of a material capable of being drawn towards the electromagnet when the electromagnet is energised;
a corrosion inhibiting fluid bathing the one or electromagnet and the shaft; and
a resiliently deformable diaphragm attached at one end of the shaft and configured to seal the housing, the diaphragm being urgable by the displaceable shaft under the action of the one or more electromagnet, to seat sealingly against the valve seat, to inhibit flow through the flow path between the inlet port and the outlet port, the diaphragm further being configured to bias the shaft into the housing.
The one or more electromagnet may be arranged to provide a guide channel or gap within which the shaft may be guided during displacement between a first position, in which the diaphragm is urged to seat sealingly against the valve seat, and a second position, in which flow is permitted in the flow path between the inlet port and the outlet port, the electromagnet being selected to maintain sufficient residual magnetism to maintain the shaft in substantially its last actuated position, i.e. in the vicinity of the first or the second position, until the electromagnet is energised in the opposite direction by means of either switching the polarity of the energising current or by energising a second electromagnet having windings of opposite direction to the first electromagnet. The bias of the diaphragm on the shaft assists the electromagnet in the urging of the shaft between the first and second positions.
The electromagnet may be in the form of a solenoid including an iron containing core having electricity conducting wire wound around said core.
The housing may be part of the housing of a fluid dispensing apparatus, substantially as described above.
The shaft may be made of mild steel, or any other sufficiently rigid, magnetically attractable material, which is economically viable to use. The shaft may be coated with a friction reducing composition and/or a corrosion reducing composition.
The corrosion inhibiting fluid may be water, whether ordinary mains water or purified, distilled and/or de-ionised water, to which a corrosion inhibiting substance, selected to be inhibit corrosion of the shaft, the core and windings, has been added. Typically said fluid is non-toxic to humans at the quantities found in the housing.
The diaphragm may be made of any suitable water impervious, resiliently deformable material.
Typically, the diaphragm is made of a polymeric material, whether natural or synthetic, having a hardness rating of between 50 and 70 on the Shore A scale, generally about 60. The thickness of the diaphragm may be between 0.2 mm and 1.5 mm, typically between 0.3 mm and 1 mm thick about the zone of inflection of the diaphragm.
Materials suitable for manufacture of the diaphragm include both synthetic and natural nitrile rubber, and Neoprene(trademark).
In one embodiment, the diaphragm of the latching valve is made unitary (from a single piece of material) with the diaphragm of the leakage detection means described above.
The diaphragm of the latching valve may be used for leakage detection, as described for the leakage detection means above, thereby removing the need for a separate leakage detection means.
The invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying diagrammatic drawings.